


I can't loose her

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e12 Casecation, Explosions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Peraltiago, Peraltiago has my heart, Things go BOOM, Whump, has a happy ending, i don't know how to tag, its Amy trapped with pam instead of jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: What if instead of Jake stuck in the hospital room with Pam and the bomb, it was Amy. What if she wasn't able to talk Pam down from hitting the button.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775128
Kudos: 52





	I can't loose her

"Why do you think that guy is un armed?" Amy asked Terry as they walked through the hospital corridors. A guy had been apprehended by Jake and rosa with a picture of Rojas on his phone.

"Who knows? Maybe he was trying to smother Rojas? Or unplug his life support?" Terry suggested. A thought clicked into Amy's mind, stopping her in her tracks.

"Or maybe he's a distraction and someone else is going for the cookie jar!" She grabbed her gun and sprinted back down the Hallway to Rojas's room, leaving Terry stood confused and alone. She entered the room, her gun at the ready. Looking up she found Pam, the sweet old woman who had been eavesdropping on hers and jakes conversation earlier was stood next to Rojas's comatose body, gripping a bomb.

"Hi pam." 

"Hi Amy. Don't come any closer or I'll blow us both up!" The older woman warned. Every muscle in Amy's body was tense and her senses on high alert. She held her hands up slightly in a surrendering position, showing her removing her finger from the trigger of her pistol.

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to be here! This wasn't part of the plan!" Pam explained.

"It's okay, Pam. No need to panic, we're just talking. Look i'm just gonna put this away." She motioned to her gun before sliding it into her holster. The door started to open and the young sergeants hand flew out to stop Terry from coming inside.

"No Terry, don't open that. Please." Amy begged.

"Whats going on in there?" He asked worriedly.

"There is a woman in here with an explosive device."

"What? You okay?"

"Yep. Everyone is fine I just need you to evacuate this entire floor, call ESU and the bomb squad right away and jam all cellular and wifi signals." She ordered.

"On it."

"And Terry?" She called him back.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Jake I love him."

"Okay." And with that, Amy was left once again alone in a situation that could go horribly wrong in a click of a button.

"Okay, Pam. So we're just going to stay calm here and talk this thing through as friends."

"This isn't supposed to be happening. The man said I'd be able to sneak in here unnoticed." Bingo.

"What man? Who asked you to do this?"

"I didn't get his name but he was very attractive. Antonio Banderas could play him in a movie. What has he been doing lately? You know what? He should be on Outlander." The older woman rambled.

"Okay Pam I'm gonna cut you off, but it's not because I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous. I get chatty when I get nervous."

"This man who gave you the bomb, did he happen to mention whether or not its on a timer or if there's a remote detonator?"

"I don't know I'm terrible with electronics. I wish my son Bobby were here. He taught me how to iPad."

"Okay, I also know how to iPad so maybe I could take a look?" Amy hoped their chatter would distract the other woman enough to stop her. She took a cautious step forward. 

"Stay where you are!" Pam screamed, her grip on the explosive tightening. Amy recoiled and took a step back.

"The man told me that when I got the bomb set, I should text him with this phone and if anything went wrong," She flipped the cap on the top to reveal a small gold button.

"I should push this button."

"No, no, no, no! You don't want to do that!" Amy panicked. She tried to not let it show but her mind was screaming.

"Yes I do, I have to."

Jake watched as the guy him and Rosa had apprehended was lead away. Terry ran round the corner, a look of panic evident on his face.

"Terry? You good?" Jake asked when he saw the sarge.

"No. We have to evacuate this entire floor." Terry said in a hurry.

"Wait what? Whats going on. Wheres Amy?"

"In Rojas' room. There's someone in there with a bomb. She said to evacuate this floor, call ESU and the bomb squad and block cellular signals."

"What?"

"She also told me to tell you that she loves you."

"I'm going to help her." Jake said in a panic but Terrys grip on his arm stopped him.

"You can't Jake. She's got this."

"I'm not leaving her!"

"You have to!"

"Fine."

"Good. Help me get all these people to safety." Jake nodded and the two of them evacuated the floor, as well all the ones above and below. They all headed out to stand and wait for ESU and the bomb squad to arrive. Jakes thoughts were racing. The last thing him and Amy had done was argue.

"Jake," A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to meet the eyes of his captain.

"She's got this." He took a deep breath and nodded. All he wanted was Amy in his arms and not in a room with an explosive.

"But you're forgetting one thing. You're not just going to be killing a mobster," Amy's structured debate tactic hadn't worked and she was still trying to talk Pan down from pushing the button.

"You're also going to be killing me."

"He said the blast would only hurt the people in the room. You can just walk right out of here."

"Pam, you know I can't do that, now please, just give me the bomb." The sergeant begged. 

"I'm sorry Amy."

"No!" In an instant Amy was flung against the wall, the heat from the bomb burning away at the surroundings. The floor beneath her collapsed and she fell onto the floor below, using her hands to shield her head as debris fell around her. A piece of heavy metal landing on the top of her leg, trapping her in the crumbling building. Her vision became clouded and pain seared through her entire body, pieces of concrete, glass and metal landing on her chest, trapping her further. 

"Jake." Was all she could get out before her mind succumbed to the darkness and she was dragged into the world of unconsciousness.

Jake was just staring at the building when all of a sudden an ear splitting boom ripped through the air. The heat from the explosion reaching all the way to their positions on the ground. A realisation of what had happen struck him and he screamed. Officers held him back from running into the burning building. The damage clear. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to fight the officers. He wasn't going to leave his wife in there. Every breath made it feel like razors were shedding his lungs. He had no energy left and just collapsed onto his knees in a ball of tears. Rosa was by his side in an instant, throwing out her rule of affection to wrap her friend in the tightest hug she could. Tears threatened to slip from her own eyes as smoke rose from the gaping whole in the wall. The floor had collapsed and the fire was only getting bigger.

It had been an hour. The fire brigade had arrived and after multiple vehicles showed, they managed to get the fire under control. None of the squad had left the grounds and joined the rescue team that were going in on a search mission. Jakes tears had subsided and his throat was raw and burning from his screaming but he didn't care. He just wanted his wife safe. Rosa, Jake and multiple uniformed officers headed in first and the others joined behind them inn separate search and rescue groups.

The first thing Amy noticed when she finally came around again was the pain shooting up through her body. Her breathing was restricted because of the debris that had fallen. She slowly opened her eyes and the ringing in her ears eventually subsided. She tried to move the metal that was blocking her body but the moment she did that, more fell, dust and debris getting caught in her throat. She put her head on her forehead as the tears raced down her face. The pain was excruciating. The flash of a light caught her eye and she slowly turned her head to see the faint light of flashlights in the distance. Voices got closer but her voice was inaudible. She had to get their attention somehow so she bashed rock on the metal beams.

"Rosa wait!" Jake shushed the group and they all stood there for a moment.

"Ja-?" Rosa started but Jake cut her off, shushing her again. The noise came again, the sound of something hitting metal. Rosa's eyes widened. 

"Lets go." Jake motioned in the direction of the sound and the team carefully made their way over. They made their way through the debris to where there was a giant whole in the wall.

"I'm guessing this is where the bomb was detonated. Jake used his flashlight over the room and a figure caught under the rubble catching his eye. Something gleamed in the light. A badge? Amy's detective badge!

"Amy!" Jake cried in relief, quickly but carefully making his way over to her. Amy let out a broken sigh of relief.

"Jake." She mumbled.

"It's okay, we're going to get you out of here! Rosa!" Rosa ran to his side.

"We have to be careful lifting this, one wrong move and we'll all be crushed." Rosa warned and Jake nodded.

"If you're able to lift it slightly I can drag Amy out from underneath." Rosa nodded and took a breath before, with the help of the other officers, carefully lifting the big peices of rubble. Jake reached for Amy's hand and gently pulled her out from underneath the cement and metal. The state of his wife shattered his heart. Her suit jacket was practically non existent where it had burnt off her body and her shirt was in shreds. Her face was cut and burnt, blood trickling down her face. He carefully hooked his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Her head dangled off her shoulders where she didn't have enough energy to hold it up. Her eyes were closed again and her body limp. Rosa was going to help him out of the building while the others stayed looking for any more people. 

Rosa went ahead first, clearing a path for the two. Slowly and carefully, they managed to make their way down the six floors and out the building. Holt was the first person to spot them and the relief on his face evident. He called for a stretcher and the paramedics raced to their side. Jake carefully placed his wife on the stretcher. A oxygen mask was immediately placed on her face to help her breathing. She slowly lifted her hand to intertwine her fingers with Jakes. The paramedics lifted her into the ambulance with Jake by her side. Other officers had turned up meaning the squad would follow behind the ambulance to the hospital.

Three hours may not seem like much but to Jake Peralta they were the longest three hours of his life. Amy had been rushed into emergency surgery for her leg and the squad were made to wait in the waiting room. Charles, Terry and Holt were sat in the waiting chairs while Rosa and Gone sat in the windowsill. Jake was pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath every so often. 

"Jake."

Rosa called over to him, grabbing his attention.

"Sit your ass down. There's nothing you can do for her at the moment." He nodded sadly and sat by Charles. Another half hour passed before the Doctor said that she was okay and that Jake could see her.

Jakes heart shattered at the sight in front of him as he walked into his Wife's room. She was hooked up to monitors and ad wires attached across her body. She managed a weak smile as he sat at her side.

"Hey." He whispered softly, taker her hand in his."

"You gave us all quite the scare."

"Sorry, I thought I could talk her down." 

"Who?"

"Pam. She was the one with the bomb." Jake nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." Amy said suddenly.

"For what?"

"Arguing. I shouldn't push you to have kids. it wasn't fair."

"It's fine babe." Jake replied softly, he knew Amy had his best interests at heart and if he was being honest, the only thing holding him back from kids was the fear he would be like his father.

"It's not."

"Hey, listen to me. Amy Peralta-Santiago I love you with all my heart, and I do want to have a family with you one day. I love the idea of a mini me or you running around just, not right now." Amy nodded wit a weak smile.

"But don't think about that right now, just focus on getting better okay." Amy smiled and nodded, Jakes hand drew soft circles on her palm.

"Lay with me?" She asked weakly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jake replied sadly.

"You wont, besides, I'll sleep better if I can cuddle with you." Jake gave her hand a squeeze before slipping off his jacket and shoes and climbing into the bed. They moved into a position where he was able to wrap his arms around Amy and she was able to cuddle into his chest. Thats how the Doctor found them a few hours later, sound asleep neither wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and maybe leave some ideas of what I could write for other works.


End file.
